Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Written in response to the GSR Forever Online September challenge. Someone from Grissom's past wants to destroy Sara's reputation and Grissom's faith in her. Further summary inside. I think I lost track of the challenge storyline but...read it and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Written in response to the GSR Forever Online September 2010 challenge.**

**I have chosen Option 2, the "Let's Torture Sara" option.**

**Someone from Grissom's past wants to destroy Sara's reputation and Grissom's faith in her. They manage to make it look like Sara is taking drugs and frame her for murder.**

**MUST include the following:**

**Sara fails an illegal drug test**

**Grissom doubts Sara's innocence**

**Catherine and Greg are the only ones to fully believe in Sara's innocence.**

**The line "Evidence can sometimes lie. I never have. At least not to you."**

**MUST include at least 2 of the following: **

**Someone gets taken to hospital at some point, an argument between Grissom and Catherine or Grissom and Sara, the bad guy/girl finds a way into Grissom's life with Grissom none the wiser that this person is setting Sara up, Sara overdoses, Catherine finds the first clue to Sara's innocence, a pleasant surprise unveils itself in the end or The line "I've always loved you, but that doesn't mean I've always believed you." **

**Enjoy!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 1**

Chris Nelson, a member of the Chicago Crime Lab, is sitting in a diner, in the early hours of the morning, in Las Vegas. The latest case he's working on, involving major drug deals, has brought him her and he can't say he's disappointed. What's not to like about Vegas? The gambling? The ladies? The chance to meet up with an old friend?

He hasn't seen Gil Grissom for over ten years and it's about time they had a visit.

Chris and Gil were college buddies and roomies, although they got along well and Chris regarded him as a friend, Gil Grissom was still the pain in Chris's ass. He was, still is, everything which Chris should be. In college Gil was top of every class, teachers pet, teachers assistant and all the girls swooned over him, not that he ever noticed.

Even now, after all of this time, Gil Grissom still has everything. He lectures at the university, he's still the top entomologist and CSI in the country, he has his own property and apparently he has a very beautiful wife. He has all of this whilst Chris has a job and that's about all, he doesn't even own the flat he lives in.

Chris shuffles through the two manila folders in front of him, one folder with information on Gilbert Grissom and the other with information on Sara Sidle – Grissom.

He sighs when he looks at the picture of Sara.

_God, she's beautiful. How did bugman manage to pull her? What's his game? What's her game? Is she only after safety, his money? I mean, Gil Grissom is not exactly a people person. He's a scientist; a geeky, bugman scientist. Why should he be so happy when I've worked just as hard, if not harder, than him and I'm still only a CSI level three. There's nothing wrong with that, but I've always wanted to run my own lab, I've always wanted to lecture people about forensics but every time I try to move up the ladder, somebody knocks me down. As for Sara, I've met her before. She was in a bar one night with friends, in San Francisco, and I offered to buy her a drink. She smiled and said "No, thank you." before she turned and walked away, practically laughing. I'm not sure if she was with Gil at the time though. We were both in San Francisco lecturing, so I suppose they could've already met. Again, all the girls were swooning over him and he didn't seem to notice. If only Sara had agreed to a drink with me, my life could be so different now; I could've been the one who's happily married._

Two hours later, he's walking through the crime lab, smiling with thanks to a little pick me up. He stops outside Gil's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in…" comes Gil's familiar voice.

Chris opens the door and smiles. He looks the same, yet very different. His dark curly hair now has a tint of grey and he's put on a few pounds. However, he still looks handsome; he still looks like a ladies man.

"Well, well…look who it is?" smiles Chris.

Gil looks puzzled for a moment, before recognising his old friend.

"Chris Nelson. I don't believe it. How are you?" Gil smiles and stands up to shake the mans hand.

He laughs. "I'm good. I'm good. I'm here to help dayshift with a case relating to one of mine back in Chicago.

The two men sit and talk for a while, mostly about old times before moving onto the case which brought Chris here.

Apparently a guy called Justin Kingston is a top drug dealer, wanted in both Chicago and Las Vegas. He's not only a drug dealer; he's a user and a very dangerous criminal with connections within the Police Department.

"I'm just hoping that…" Chris starts to say, before being cut off by a knock on the door and a beautiful face poking her head in.

"Oh…sorry, I'll come back." stutters Sara.

"Sara, come on in." says Gil. "I'd like you to meet Chris Nelson, my old college buddy." He then looks at Chris. "Chris, this is my wife, and fellow CSI, Sara Sidle."

"Hi Chris, it's nice to meet you." smiles Sara, looking every bit as gorgeous as that night in San Francisco.

"And you…" replies Chris, whilst staring at her. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" he asks, knowing very well that Sara doesn't remember their little moment.

"I don't think so…" Sara smiles.

"My bad, you must have a twin wandering about somewhere."

"God, I hope not. I couldn't handle another Sara." jokes Gil, sending a wink towards his wife.

There's a moments silence before Gil speaks.

"Sorry honey, did you want something?" he asks, mentally cursing himself for calling her 'Honey' at work. They try to keep things professional at work, although they most often fail. Sara always manages to sneak in a quick kiss or an affectionate touch whilst Gil often feels embarrassed because he calls her Honey or Sweetheart infront of the guys.

Sara smiles, knowing what he's thinking, and he smiles back at her.

"Sorry Gil, it looks like we're working a double. Cath has the details in the breakroom."

"Great." mumbles Gil, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Chris, care to join us?"

"Sure, I have a meeting with…Conrad Ecklie, I think, in two hours though."

He notices Sara and Gil eye eachother and smile.

"Good luck with that." says Gil and they all head out.

In the breakroom, after Gil has introduced Chris to everyone, Cath has just started to talk about the new, top priority case when Ecklie storms in.

"Okay guys." he snarls. "Drugs test is to be done right now, by the Mayor's order. I need everyone to fill these cups and hand in to Wendy, who has already been tested and cleared."

"What? Why?" asks Sara, before having time to think about who she's speaking to.

"Just do it, Sidle."

Eclike places the tray of sample cups down and looks around the room.

"Who are you?" he barks towards Chris.

"Chris Nelson."

"You're early."

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"Well…once you've provided us with a urine sample, and washed your hands, we can have our little meeting." Ecklie says, before storming out.

Everyone stands in silence for a few seconds,

"I…I…is he serious?" asks Chris, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yep." smiles Gil. "Get peeing, Chris."

"NOW!" barks Ecklie from down the corridor.

Chris starts to panic; he knows very well that his test will come back positive for drugs.

He sighs, picks up a cup and follows the guys into the bathroom.

"This is ridiculous. I don't even work here." he mumbles.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We often have random drug checks." says Greg, eying Chris cautiously.

The men leave the bathroom, Chris trails behind nervously and hands his sample to Wendy, a very beautiful young lady. That's when it happens; he spots the perfect opportunity whilst Wendy has her back turned. He quickly looks around and switches lids with another cup, before running to catch up with the rest of the team.

Thirty minutes later, Cath calls Sara into her office.

"Hey, what's up?" asks Sara.

"Sara, we have a problem…"

Sara looks at her, puzzled.

"What is it?"

Cath looks pained, hurt and confused all at once.

"Sara, your urine sample came back positive for Methylamphetamine."

**TBC…**

**Hope this was okay. I haven't found my mojo yet.**

**Let me know what you think so far.**

**I have a good idea for this story, I just need to put it into words. Yikes.**

**Lynne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**Okay, I know nothing about drugs, so what I've written is pretty much a wild guess, although I did do a little bit of research. I know part of the challenge was to have Grissom doubt Sara's innocence, but I can't see it. I can't see him ever doubting her so I tweaked a little. Hope that's okay.**

**Enjoy!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 2**

After his meeting with Ecklie, Chris is in the breakroom waiting for day shift to start when Sara is called in to see Cath and he has a feeling he knows what it's about. He moves swiftly from the breakroom and into the locker room, looking around cautiously. He finds Sara's locker and pries it open, searching for somewhere to hide what he has in his pocket. Her locker is pretty much empty, except for a jacket and a bottle of water. He spots something glistening on the jacket and carefully removes it, placing it into a small envelope which he pulls from his pocket. He then groans and pulls a vial from his pocket and carefully unscrews the top. His eyes quickly scan the room before he takes the water bottle from the locker, he opens it and pours the clear liquid into the water. He places the bottle back in the locker, crushes the vial in to small shards of glass and throws it in the rubbish bin before he goes back into the breakroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What?" growls Gil, as he pokes his head through the door to Cath's office.

"That's...that's not possible." whispers Sara.

"Sara, it was double and triple checked." says Cath.

"Then check again." growls Sara.

"Sara, I have to ask this." whispers Cath. "Have you taken any drugs?"

"Cath...I thought you were my friend. How could you ask that." screams Sara.

"Sara, I am your friend, that's why I'm asking. If there's anything you want to tell me..."

"No, Cath. I do not do drugs. I see too many people die of drug use, do you really think I'd risk my life, my marriage or my job for drugs?"

"No Sara, I don't, but it's my job to ask."

Sara looks at Gil helplessly.

"Test me again. I'll happily give another sample."

"That's fine Sara, but how do you explain the positive test?" comes Gil's voice.

"I can't. I can't explain it..." she whispers. "Wait, do you think I've taken something?"

There's a pause and the tension can be cut with a knife.

"You do, don't you? What have I ever done to make you believe that I take drugs? Especially Meth? For goodness sake, Gil. I'm your wife." cries Sara.

"Sara, the evidence doesn't lie." says Gil, looking away from her.

"You know what, Gil? **Sometimes evidence can lie**." she cries. "**I never have. At least not to you**."

Her tears are starting to spill over and she furiously tries to wipe them away.

"Gil...I wouldn't." she whispers.

Gil stays quiet as images shoot through his mind; images of Sara taking drugs. It's not her, it doesn't fit together. Then more images from college play over in his mind. He quickly stands up and bolts from the room.

Sara reaches out to grab his arm but she misses.

"Sara..." whispers Cath. "Lets go do another sample, see what happens."

"What, you're going to escort me to the bathroom now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sara, but I have to."

"Fine." she snarls. "But don't expect me to forgive you when the test shows nothing."

"Sara..."

Sara stands up and storms down the corridor, fighting hard to keep her tears from falling as Cath quickly follows her.

Sara stops sharply, making Cath bump into her, and she spins around.

"Do you mind if I have a drink first?" she asks. "I don't need to pee at the minute."

"Sure." replies Cath. "After this I want you to go home and calm down."

"Fine, but don't expect me to come back anytime soon." she says. "Do you have any idea how humiliating this is?"

Sara knows that Cath won't answer and she storms straight into the locker room, again followed by Cath. She pulls her jacket on and takes the water bottle out of her locker. Although she's not thirsty, she opens the bottle and drinks it all in one go.

"Okay, lets do this." growls Sara.

After Sara has filled the cup, she practically throws it at Cath and calmly walks out.

"Phone me with the results and then leave me the hell alone." she barks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gil knows for a fact that Sara hasn't taken any drugs and he has an idea what's happened. He races into his office and locks the door behind him. He looks up a number in his rolodex and quickly dials.

"Hey Kevin, Gil Grissom here." he says urgently.

"Gil, what can I do for you?"

"In confidence?"

"Sure, you know me."

"I need to know everything about Chris Nelson and why he's here in Vegas."

"Damn Gil, why can't you ever ask for something simple?" replies Kevin with a sigh.

"Kevin please. He's been here for two minutes and already...things are happening."

"Things like what?"

"Things like my wife's urine sample coming back positive for methylamphetamine." growls Gil. "And before you say anything, there's no way in hell that Sara takes drugs."

"I believe you, Gil. What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. If Chris even gets wind of what we're doing, three years work will be ruined."

"Just tell me, Kevin. Please."

Gil listens carefully as Kevin explains the situation from his end in Chicago.

Apparently, Justin Kingston, the drug lord, has been on Chicago's wanted list for three years and Kevin went undercover to get close to him. However, he started to act strange and it hasn't been confirmed but the team working on the case believe that Kevin is now a multi-drug user and dealer and that he'll do anything to cover his own ass. One officer who was working the case was shot and killed whilst on duty, the tracker system in his vehicle placed him down by Chris' undercover area.

"Be careful Gil. If you blow this case for us, I'm sorry but I will make it known. We have the highest ranking members of Police and FBI working on this, we can't afford to screw it up. We even had undercover officers, from here, follow him out to Vegas."

"I understand, Kevin. Thank you." replies Gil. "What do suggest I do?"

"Well..the few people that know about this, the better. I can suggest something but...I know you won't like it."

"Go ahead, tell me."

Kevin sighs and tells Gil what he recommends.

After about forty minutes, they say their goodbyes and hang up. Leaving Gil even more puzzled than before. He can feel a migraine starting so he pulls his pill bottle from his desk drawer and takes two tablets hoping, praying, that it goes away before he blacks out. How the hell is he supposed to go along with Kevin's plan. How can he do that to Sara? She already thinks that he doesn't believe her about the drugs test. If he doesn't play this right, his career will be over, but that's not what he's worried about. If he doesn't play this right, his marriage to Sara will be over and that, he couldn't cope with.

**TBC...**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry there's a lot of talking in this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Lynne x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI**

**Sorry, I'm writing in short bursts again. **

**Enjoy!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 3**

Down town Las Vegas, Chris as manages to sneak away from his duties at the crime lab.

He walks down a deserted alley way, looking around cautiously. He's searching for a member of Justin Kingston's gang. He needs a fix of something, anything, to keep him going since he had to take drastic action with his last fix. Although he's not sorry for what he's done, this is one way he can get his own back on Sara and Gil, he is sorry that he had to waste some good meth.

At the far end of the alley he spots the girl he's looking for. Dressed in jeans, a hoodie and a baseball cap, Carla looks every bit as dangerous as Justin. Her large gold hoop earrings and thick gold chains are glistening in the Vegas sunlight as she makes her way towards him.

"What are you doing back here" says Carla, not sounding too thrilled.

"I need another supply." Chris replies, sounding almost desperate.

"What? Why? What I gave you earlier was enough to last three days on your habit."

"I know. I had an accident. Please help me Carla. I need something. Anything."

"You took my last meth, all I have is cocaine or ecstasy."

"I'll take a bit of both."

Chris is shaking now, part in relief that he can have a fix of something and part in withdrawals. He unbuttons his shirt collar to try and stop the feeling of suffocation.

Carla stares at him before smiling and handing over two small packets.

The first thing Chris does is pull out a pill and swallow it dry, not taking any notice of the black and blue design covering it.

"How long until this kicks in?"

"A few minutes…"

Chris hands her a wad of cash and she thanks him before he turns away.

Carla looks at the money in her hands and she reaches out for Chris.

"Hey, this will hardly cover one of those pills you've just taken." snarls Carla.

"I'm sorry, that's all I have on me. I'll owe you the rest."

"No you won't. I need the money now."

"There's nothing I can do, I promise you will get it later."

"Okay, you give me the gear back and when you pay me you can have it."

"Don't you trust me?" bites Chris.

"In this business you don't trust anyone."

Chris just stares at her as his mind now starts to feel clearer and a wave of euphoria washes over him.

"Okay, I'm phoning Justin…"

"Oh no you're not." growls Chris.

He has no other option, he pulls out his pocket knife and pushes it into Carla's stomach, repeating the motion three times before she falls to the ground in a heap.

Her face has turned pale and full of pain and she cries out as her eyes fall closed.

Chris quickly searches her for more drugs and turns to leave the alley. However, he stops when an idea comes to him. He knows he shouldn't do it. He knows that innocent lives will be ruined, but he has too. He has to cover his tracks, nobody can find out the truth.

He pulls a small envelope from his pocket and empties the contents over Carla's bloodied abdomen, he then wipes the knife clean an throws it down the alley.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

At home, Sara is laying on the bed crying. She's scared, hurt and confused. She doesn't know what's happened? The people she loves most in the world believe that she's on drugs, even Gil, the man who claims to know her better than she knows herself, doesn't believe she's innocent. All he could think to say was "The evidence doesn't lie." That's what hurt the most. He should have tried to comfort her, tell her that there's been an error somewhere. Why doesn't he believe her? What has she ever done to make him believe that she'd risk her life and her marriage for a small high. Usually just thinking about Gil gives her a high, she doesn't need drugs. She thought she knew her husband, she thought that he'd always be there for her, holding her hand through the good and bad.

Sara's is sobbing into her pillow when her phone rings. She's tempted to leave it but she want to hear Cath and Gil admit that they were wrong.

"Hello?" she barks down the phone.

"Sara, it's Greg. I've just heard what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm not high. If that's what you mean?"

"That's not what I mean Sara. There's obviously been a mix up or a contamination somewhere."

"So…you believe I'm innocent?" she queries.

"Of course I do, Sara. I know you. I know you would never touch drugs, especially meth. We see too many deaths because of the stuff."

"How come you believe me and my own husband, the man who's supposed to love me, doesn't?" she cries.

"Sara, do you me to come over?"

Sara starts to cry again. She can't believe what's happening. Her tears start to fall thick and fast and she struggles to reply to Greg.

"Sara, I'm on my way. We'll sort this out. I promise." says Greg before hanging up.

She can feel her heart rate speeding up, making it harder for her to breath and she feels hot, like she's on fire, her skin hurting at the feel of her clothes.

The phone drops from Sara's hand, onto the floor, as she starts shaking, her body almost having convulsions.

She's starting to panic, she's never felt like this before. Her eyes won't focus and she can't ease her breathing, no matter how hard she tries.

She wants to see her husband. She needs him to believe in her innocence.

"Gil…" she cries out, before her eyes fall closed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Greg arrives at Sara's and knocks on the door and when there's no answer he tries it and walks in.

"Sara?" he calls out.

No answer.

He slowly walks down in to the kitchen as he looks around for any sign of Sara.

He hates Grissom right now. He always though that Grissom and Sara were so close, that they trusted eachother with their lives, but after today...he's not so sure. Grissom has known Sara much longer than Greg has, yet Greg is the one who knows that she's innocent."

"Sara, it's Greg."

No answer.

He slowly makes his way to the bedroom door, hesitating slightly before knocking.

When she doesn't answer he opens the door it and steps in. What he sees scares the life out of him.

There laying on the bed is Sara, half naked and unconscious.

"Oh my God, Sara?" he shouts and runs over to the bed.

She's burning up and shaking violently as Greg kneels next to her on the bed and cradles her head in his lap.

"Sara, it's Greg. Can you hear me?" he asks. "Come on Sara, open your eyes."

He checks her pulse to find it racing and he phones for an ambulance, then he phones Grissom.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After thirty minutes of sitting in the dark, Gil opens the door to his office just as Cath is about knock on it.

"Gil, I don't believe for two seconds that Sara is on drugs." she says, straight to the point.

"Cath...I..."

"No, Gil. Sara is your wife. You know her, you know that she would never touch drugs. Have you thought about Chris? All of this happened as soon as he arrived. Even Greg thinks there's something not right about him. He said that he was anxious about handing in his water sample, he could've switched them or something." says Cath in one long breath.

"Cath..."

He lightly takes her arm and pulls her into his office.

"Do you really believe that she's guilty?" she asks, as she holds up a sheet of paper. "I don't. I believe in her but...her second sample came back a bit...strange though."

"What? How come?" asks Gil.

"It's clear but...there's something there, just not enough to identify what it is. It's like it was just about to run out of her system or she'd given her water sample within seconds of taking something."

"You were with her, did she take anything?"

"Gil...I don't know how you dare ask that."

"No, Cath. Listen..."

Gil continues to tell Cath about his conversation with Kevin. He needs to keep Sara in the dark about what Chris is up to and make Chris believe that he knows nothing about his business. He needs Chris to be able to trust him and maybe he'll slip up.

"I don't know how to do this, Cath. How am I supposed to make Sara believe that I think she's guilty of doing drugs? She's my wife Cath, she'll never forgive me?" moans Gil, close to tears.

Cath stares at him, a mixture of shock and disgust across her face.

"That Son of a Bitch..."

"Listen, Cath. You can't let anyone find out about this. Chris can't know that people are on to him. I'm only telling you incase something goes wrong, then you can explain everything to Sara."

"Gil, I think you should tell Sara the truth. She's in bits because you don't, or she thinks you don't, trust her." whispers Cath.

"No. No I can't. I know that if she finds out the truth, she won't be able to keep her cool in front of Chris and if this case falls apart, her career and mine will be over."

"What, so you'd rather lose your wife than your job?"

Gil sighs.

"No, but Chris is dangerous, at least this way Sara should be safe and you can tell her the truth if anything goes wrong."

"And you expect me to keep quiet?"

"Yes." he states. "I trust you, Cath. I also need you to make Sara very aware that you're on her side."

"How are we going to play this?" Cath sighs.

Gil opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by his phone ringing. He looks at blankly for a second before answering.

"What?" he barks.

"This is all your fault, Griss. How could you?" comes Greg's worried voice.

"What?"

"I'm at your place, Sara's unconscious. Meet us at the hospital." growls Greg, before hanging up.

Gil stares blankly at the phone after Greg hangs up on him and he slumps against the wall. His head fills with images of Sara, his beautiful wife, laying unconscious on their bed. He can picture what happened. He can picture her laying there crying, sobs racking her body as she tries to control her breathing.

"What have I done?" he whispers, his tears now spilling over.

"Gil...what's wrong?"

"Sara...there's something wrong. She's on her way to the hospital. Oh God, this is all my fault. I should have told her that I believed her..."

"Okay, come on." says Cath.

She leads Gil out of his office, down the corridor and out to her car. Once they're in the car she slams on the gas, neither of the bothering to pull on their seat belts.

**TBC...**

**I got a bit stuck writing this, I struggled to write it out. It was better when I pictured it my head.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Lynne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own CSI.

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter4**

At the hospital, neither Gil, Greg or Cath has left Sara's side since they arrived three hours ago.

When he first arrived, Greg looked as though he was about to throw some punches, luckily Cath held him back, but Gil didn't care, he would have allowed it.

Finally, Gil sighs, he looks towards a distraught Greg and tells him everything he told Cath.

"I know you blame me, Greg, and I admit that this is partly my fault but...you can't confront Chris or mention this to anyone else. If you see him, you act as though he's your best mate, okay?"

"Are you crazy?" snarls Greg.

"Yes, Greg, maybe I am." he replies. "But if Chris finds out that the top members of the police force are on to him, he'll play dirty. He's dangerous and after what he's done to Sara, her life will probably be in danger." says Gil, before falling silent.

Sara looks so vulnerable and pale, like an injured child. She has a tube down her throat which is attached to a machine to breath for her and a saline drip attached to the back of her hand. Gil's heart is breaking at the sight of her, he can't believe this is happening. Earlier this morning he was looking forward to going home, having a hot shower and going to bed with Sara. But now, he's at the hospital and he's been told that Sara has overdosed on methylamphetamine and has fallen into a coma which could last hours, weeks, months or...forever.

"This isn't happening..." cries Gil, after not speaking for over forty minutes.

As if on queue, Jim Brass knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Hey, how is she?" he asks gravely.

Gil just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Gil, we have a problem..." says Brass, looking a bit pale.

"The dead body, which Nick was working, is a seventeen year old girl called Carla Brookes. A drug dealer, user and gang member."

"So?" barks Gil.

"Sara's DNA has been found on her body."

"That can't be..."

"It's been checked and double checked. Three strands of Sara hair were on the body around the stab wounds."

"No..." whispers Gil.

"I'm sorry, Gil. Sara will be arrested for the murder of Carla Brookes."

"No." shouts Greg. "Sara wouldn't have had time to get down town, kill somebody and make it home before I arrived. It's impossible."

Everyone falls silent for a moment, hoping and praying that Greg's right.

"What time did Sara leave the lab?" asks Greg.

"Err...I'm not sure..." stammers Cath.

"Think!" barks Greg.

Cath glares at him.

"Sorry, Cath. Just..this wrong. All wrong."

"Okay...it must have been around ten thirty. I walked her to her locker, she had a drink and then...OH MY GOD." shouts Cath. "It's the water."

"What?" asks Gil.

"Before Sara gave a second water sample, I walked her to her locker and she drank a bottle of water. That could be the source of the meth. I've got to go." she says and takes off running, leaving the guys gobsmacked.

Finally Greg speaks up.

"I phoned Sara just after 11am and she was at home, sobbing her heart out." he says, whilst looking directly at Gil. "I arrived at hers before 11:30am and phoned 911. All calls will be on record." says Greg.

Gil looks at Greg with hope in eyes.

"Greg, please will you head back to the lab and help Cath with whatever she's discovered and phone me with all the details." whispers Gil.

"I..." stammers Greg. "Fine. If you phone me with any change with Sara?"

"I will. I promise."

Greg stands up, kisses Sara's head and leaves.

Gil looks towards a confused Brass and, again, he explains what he knows.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Back at the lab, Cath runs into the locker room as she pulls on a pair of latex gloves, followed closely by Greg. She pries open Sara's locker and pulls out the empty water bottle which Sara had thrown back in after she'd drank it.

"This is it. Greg I need you to check this for prints, DNA and methylamphetamine. Remember to keep quiet and if you see Chris, don't you dare freak out."

"Whatever." mumbles Greg.

"Greg..."

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him if he want to go for a drink later, how about that?"

"Just...go, Greg." says Cath and then walks out in search of Archie.

She finds him straight away and asks for all indoor CCTV footage from this morning. Once she has it, she kicks Archie out and goes to work.

She jumps when Nick walks in.

"Nick, don't do that. You frightened the hell out of me."

"Sorry, how's Sara?"

"In a coma." sighs Cath.

"Cath, do you think Sara could commit murder and do drugs."

"What?" asks Cath, shocked. "No, and neither should you."

"I know, but she tested positive for drugs, now she's in hospital because she overdosed on meth and we've found a dead body with her DNA on. Something's not right. We all know she's had problems in the past..."

"Nick, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." says Cath, anger rising in her voice.

"Come on, Cath. I love Sara to bits but..."

"Nick, there's more to it. I just can't tell you."

"Cath, if you know something..."

"Did you see that?" asks Cath, looking towards the CCTV footage.

"See what?" asks Nick.

"Nothing." she mumbles. "I'm sorry, Nick, I'm kind of busy. Please can you...go away? I'll talk to you later."

"Cath..."

"Please, Nick."

"Fine."

After Nick has left, Greg runs in with the results from the water bottle. He found finger prints belonging to Kevin and there was trace of methylamphetamine inside the bottle. He also has official records of phone calls to Sara and the emergency service.

"Great." whispers Cath, a tiny smile curving her lips.

When Greg leaves to phone Gil with this new information, Cath phones Kevin, Gil's contact, and explains the situation. She also mentions that on the CCTV footage, although it's not a clear shot, it looks as though Chris swapped the lids on the sample bottles.

"Okay, Catherine. We still need more. We need concrete evidence. Tell Gil to stick to the plan and tell him that I'll be out there in a few days. Just a few more days, Catherine."

"If Sara doesn't make it through the next few days, God only knows what will happen. Gil is completely devastated."

"I know and I'm sorry. Let's just hope she does make it. Keep me updated, I've got to go see what new information I can find on Chris."

"Okay, you keep us updated too?"

"I will. Bye."

Cath slams down the phone and head out to find Greg.

**TBC...**

**Okay, this is rubbish. I've lost my mojo again.**

**Sorry.**

Lynne x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if I don't reply, I check my emails at work and I can't open FanFiction from there. I usually forget by the time I get home. LOL**

**Enjoy!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 5**

The next six days pass in a blur for Gil. Sara is still in a coma and he hasn't left her bedside since she was brought in. He's been sleeping in the chair next to the bed and he's been using the private bathroom attached to Sara's room. He can't bare to leave her; not even for a minute. Although her vitals are steady and the Methylamphetamine is no longer in her system, she shows no sign of waking up.

Cath and Greg have been working, almost non-stop, on finding out all plausible evidence and information on Chris Nelson and the information which has been found is…disturbing. He is severely addicted to drugs, of any sort, and at least five deaths in Chicago lead back to him.

The good news is that Sara has now been cleared of drug use and murder. CCTV footage from the lab, a DNA trace and finger print from the water bottle and CCTV footage from the murder scene all confirm that it was Chris; not Sara.

The bad news is that Chris headed back to Chicago the day after this all started and he still can't be arrested until the FBI say so.

When there's a knock on the door to Sara's room, Gil doesn't even look up. He feels exhausted; it's as if, lack of Sara is sucking the life out of him. He keeps his eyes trained on the wedding band at the base of his ring finger as he strokes Sara's hand.

"Gil…" comes Kevin's apologetic voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've got him, Gil. We now have all the evidence we need to convict Chris Nelson. I've just been to collect more from your lab. Its over." says Kevin.

Gil stays silent for a minute.

"Look at her…" he whispers. "Chris caused this. She had a four day supply of Methylamphetamine in her system. Well…a four day supply if you're on a two a day habit."

"Gil…"

"Don't go easy on him, Kevin. Please." whispers Gil. "I want to know everything."

"No problem. Trust me, Gil."

Thanks."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What made you realise Kevin was…"

"I had flashbacks to my college years, Chris and drugs."

Kevin smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry, Gil. I have to go. There's a jet waiting for Me." he whispers. "I'm really sorry about Sara. I hope she pulls through."

When Kevin leaves, Gil moves back to his position next to Sara and takes hold of her hand again. Her skin is so soft and warm, it just feels like she's asleep, yet he has a feeling, in the pit of his stomach, that she's not going to wake up. He has a feeling that he's going to be left all alone.

"Did you hear that sweetheart?" he whispers. "You're completely in the clear. Chris is going to pay for what he's done to you."

Suddenly, Gil feels pressure on his hand and he looks down to find Sara's delicate fingers moving slightly.

"Oh God, Sara, can you hear me?"

He's answered by silence and her fingers stop moving.

Tears slowly start to spill from his eyes, thinking that he's just imagined Sara's miracle movement. He rests his head in his hands and cries, allowing six days of unshed tears to fall.

By the time Cath arrives, fifteen minutes later, he's actually sobbing.

"Oh, Gil…"

She moves over to him and sits on the arm of the chair. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and allows him to cry.

"Make her wake up, Cath. Please." he begs. "I need her to wake up. I need to take her home. Please wake her up."

Cath doesn't reply, she can't because her own tears are now falling. Tears for her best friends; the one in a coma and the one having a breakdown. She's never seen Gil so vulnerable, so…lost.

Cath is staring at the bed when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you see that?" she asks, snapping her head towards Gil.

"What?" he sniffs.

"She…she moved."

"What?" he almost shouts.

"Her hand. She moved her hand."

Gil pulls away from Cath and leans over Sara's body.

"Sara, I need you to open your eyes." says Gil.

They both stand and watch her closely, praying that she's about to wake up from her coma.

Gil gasps as Sara's eyes start to flutter and Cath runs out in search of a doctor.

"Come on, Sweetheart." urges Gil. "You can do it."

Her eyes flutter open and stare into his blue ones for a second, before falling closed again.

"Come on, Sara." he pleads.

The doctor runs in, followed by Cath and moves straight over to Sara's bedside.

"Sara, can you hear me?" asks the doctor.

Her eyes slow open again and she manages to nod her head.

"My name's Doctor Smith. Sara, on the count of three I need you to blow out a breath, okay? Then I can remove the tube."

Sara looks directly at Gil, her eyes full of fear and hurt, before looking back at the doctor.

"One…two…three. Blow Sara."

As the doctor slides the tube from her throat, Sara starts coughing and gasping for breath.

"Well done, sweetheart." smiles Gil, as relief floods his face.

Cath leaves the room to phone Greg whilst Gil stands back and watches as the doctor checks Sara over and explains what has happened.

"You're a very lucky lady." he whispers after a few minutes.

Sara doesn't respond, she just looks at him blankly.

Eventually, he leaves and Gil moves over to the bed. He sits down and takes her hand in his as he gently strokes her face with the other.

"Oh, Sara. I thought I'd lost you." cries Gil, as happy tears now roll down his cheeks.

"You…have." chokes Sara, after a few seconds silence

Gil looks at her as confusion and then realisation flash across his face.

"I don't want…to be with…I think we should separate." she stammers.

"What? Sara, I…"

Sara struggles to hold back her tears as she pulls her hand from Gil's.

"You…you didn't believe me. I thought you knew me. I thought I knew you. I guess I was wrong." she cries. "I'm your wife, you should have believed me."

"Sweetheart, I…"

"Go, Gil. I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me."

Gil is panic stricken. Sara's words are killing him.

"Please, Sara. Listen to me."

"Go." screams Sara. "Go away. I don't want you here. Go away. Leave me alone. Please leave me alone."

Sara manages to work herself into a state of panic as she screams at Gil to leave her alone. The monitor next to her starts beeping frantically as her blood pressure starts to rise drastically.

"Mr Grissom, please can you leave. You're upsetting my patient." says Doctor Smith as he runs into the room, then he looks at Sara. "Sara, I need you to calm down, okay?"

Sara continues to struggle and shout at Gil.

The doctor has no choice but to inject her with a mild sedative to calm her down. Her heart rate and blood pressure are now extremely high.

"Mr Grissom, leave now." barks the doctor.

"No. I need to…"

"Now." he growls.

Gil walks from the room in a daze as the doctor works on calming Sara down. He walks straight past Cath and heads down the corridor as pains shoot through his chest.

"Gil…?" asks Cath.

"I…she..Oww…" groans Gil.

He pulls his arms up to his chest and falls against the wall. He feels his head spin and he reaches out to grab hold of something, anything.

"Oh, God. I need help over here." Shouts Cath, as Gil falls to the floor. "Gil, stay with me."

His face has turned white and he's having trouble breathing. Sara's words have broken him.

"Sara…wants to…split up." he breathes. "Tell her, please tell her the truth. Tell her how…much I love her. Please."

His arms fall from his chest as some nurses run over to help him.

"Sara, my Sara…" he whispers.

His vision blurs, his eyes fall closed and the pain starts to go away.

**TBC…**

**Hahaha…don't hate!**

**I think I've lost the plot somewhere. I wonder if I can still use this as a challenge fic?**

**I must be in a bit of a bad mood today. I didn't want to write this but it just kind of…spilled out.**

**BTW…I love vulnerable Grissom. I just want to hug him.**

**Review if you want!**

**Lynne x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 6**

After Gil is settled in a room, four doors down from his wife, Cath leaves him with the doctor and goes to check on Sara.

She watches her through the window for a minute; she looks frail, hurt and confused as she twists her wedding band around her finger. Cath can see tears rolling down her cheeks and she knows that Sara didn't mean what she said to Gil.

"Knock, knock." says Cath, poking her head into Sara's room.

"Cath."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" says Cath, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Like hell."

Sara slowly opens her eyes and looks at Cath.

"What's been happening?"

"We'll talk about it later." whispers Cath. "Sara...Gil collapsed outside."

"What? No...He was fine. He was just in here with me..." says Sara.

She starts to panic again and she tries to pull the tubes and wires from her body.

"Where is he? I need to see him." she says.

Cath stands up and gently pushes on Sara's shoulders, laying her back down on the bed.

"Calm down, Sara..."

"I need to see him. I told him that I want to split up, I don't. I didn't mean it..." she cries.

"Sshh...Sara. I know."

"It's my fault..."

Cath sits on the on the bed and pulls Sara into her arms. She can feel her body shaking as she becomes more hysterical.

"Sshh..." soothes Cath. "He's going to be okay, Sara. He's being checked over now."

"I...I'm so mad at him, that's why I said it." whispers Sara, as she cries into Cath's shoulder. "He didn't believe me..."

Cath sighs.

"He didn't tell you, did he"

Sara sniffs. "Tell me what?"

"He did believe you, Sara. Right from the start…"

Cath continues to tell her the whole story about Chris. She tells him about the three year case he's been working on, the deaths which lead back to him, the murder he tried to frame Sara for and the Methylamphetamine he spiked her water with.

"Chicago police department finally have enough evidence to arrest him." finishes Cath.

"He framed me for murder?" queries Sara. "Did you believe I did it?"

"No, not for a single second. Neither did Gil." she replies. "Me and Greg have been working non-stop to prove your innocence."

"You and Greg? What about Gil and Nick?"

"Well…Gil hasn't left your side since you were brought in. He's slept here and showered here, he hasn't even been outside for some fresh air. And Nick, well…don't go there."

"Nick thought I was guilty?" asks Sara, completely shocked. "You find out who your friends are when you're about to be tried for murder."

"It's not like that, Sara. He knew you were innocent but…he sort of believed the evidence too. I took him off the case and had him help Chris out, hoping that he'd slip up in front of Nick

Sara's eyes have turned dark and worried and her mind is racing. She can't believe that she thought Gil had lost faith in her. She can't believe that Nick, of all people, thought she was guilty. If only she'd known the truth.

"He should have told me." whispers Sara.

"He couldn't, Sara. You would have freaked out at Chris, the case would have been jeopardised and your life could have been in danger."

"He should have trusted me."

Cath glares at Sara as a small smile spreads across her face.

Sara feels her cheeks flush bright red under her glare.

"Okay, fine. You're right, I wouldn't have kept my cool and I'd have made things worse." Sara says, giving in to the look in Cath's eyes.

"He was just looking out for you, Sara. As soon as he heard about your test coming back positive, he knew it had something to do with Chris. He hated himself for lying to you, but before he could try to explain things a little, you'd been drugged with Meth and fell into a coma and…"

"I need to see him, Cath." whimpers Sara. "Please take me to see him. I have to tell him that I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't want us to split up. I love him, so much…"

Cath notices the rise in Sara's blood pressure as tears start to fall faster from her eyes.

"Sshh…Sara, you need to keep calm, okay? I'll make a deal with you. I'll go check on Gil, to make sure he's okay for visitors, then I'll find a doctor to get permission for you to get out of bed, okay?" says Cath. "But only if you calm down. Worrying won't help you."

"But…"

"Take it or leave it, Sara. You need to calm down though."

Sara takes a deep breath.

"Okay."

Sara lays back on the bed and takes more deep breaths as Cath the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cath saunters along the corridor and stops outside Gil's room.

She smiles when she sees him arguing with the doctor, telling him that he's fine as he tries to remove the E.C.G. wires from his chest.

"I'm fine. There's really no need for this." says Gil. "I have to go check on my wife."

"Mr Grissom, I'm sure your wife is fine." replies the young doctor, sounding frustrated. "You've had quite a severe panic attack, you need to keep calm."

"How can I calm down when…" growls Gil, before Cath interrupts him.

"Gil, be quiet and let the doctor check you over."

"Cath, how's Sara? Is she okay? Has she calmed down? She was in a state and…"

"Sshh…Gil, she's fine. I've told her everything and she wants to see you."

"See, I need to see my wife." says Gil as he looks at his doctor and smiles.

"As I said, you are not going anywhere until I've checked you over."

"Gil, if you let the doctor check you over, I'll bring Sara to you, okay?"

Gil hesitates before answering, debating whether to stand his ground or agree to Cath's idea.

"Fine." snaps Gil.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After thirty minutes of running back and forth between Gil and Sara, Cath finally manages to track down Doctor Smith. She explains the situation and he follows her back to Sara's room, grabbing a wheelchair on the way.

Sara seems to have calmed down now. Her breathing has evened out and she now has a little colour in her cheeks. However, the colour soon drains away when she spots the chair.

"Err…I don't think so." mumbles Sara, as she looks towards the scruffy looking wheelchair.

"Sara, you've just woken up from a coma, your muscles haven't worked for almost one week. A chair will be better for you." says the doctor.

"I'm sure I can manage a little walk." replies a stubborn Sara.

The doctor sighs, knowing that he won't win this battle.

"Okay, just take your time and call me if you need anything.

Sara nods her head.

Doctor Smith disconnects the tubes and wires from Sara and leaves the rest up to Cath.

"How's Gil? What's wrong with him?"

Panic attack, I think. He's okay though, he's fighting with his doctor." smiles Cath. "You're both exactly the same; stubborn to the bone.

Sara slowly swings her legs over the side of the bad and stands up. She wobbles for a second but manages to find her balance. She feels strange, she feels as though she's forgotten how to walk and her legs need reminding.

She takes a step forward, her legs shaking like jelly, and she links her arm through Cath's and takes hold of her hand.

She slowly starts walking as Cath leads her down to Gil's room.

Cath lightly knocks on the door and steps in, tugging Sara along with her.

Sara's heart skips a beat when she looks at Gil. He's so pale and connected to a bunch of machines. Although he looks fine, she can see fear behind his eyes.

"Gil…" she whispers, as her tears start to fall again.

"Sara…I'm sorry. I am so very Sorry." he whispers, as he also allows his tears to spill over.

Sara releases Cath's hand and takes a step closer to him.

"I'm sorry, too. I love you, Gil. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want to split up, I was just so mad because I thought you didn't trust me. But now I know, Cath explained it all and…"

"Sshh…it's okay, sweetheart." interrupts Gil. "I love you, too. I'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Sara walks over to the bed and sits on the edge as she cups his pale face in her hands.

"I love you, so much. I'll never threaten to leave you again." cries Sara.

Gil raises his right hand to her face. He brushes her tears away before he leans forward and places a soft kiss to her lips.

She moans against his mouth and moves her body closer to him.

Neither of them realise when Cath exits the room, she feels as though she's intruding on their intimacy. Although, they're to busy kissing and apologising to eachother, Cath doubts they'd even notice if a tornado came blowing by.

Sara pulls away from him smiling, she turns her head to look at Cath and frowns.

"When did Cath leave?"

Gil looks in the same direction and shrugs his shoulders

"We'll be okay?" she asks, her voice raspy and tired.

"Of course we will." he replies, a little worry in his voice. "Sara, maybe you should go back to bed? You sound tired and the doctor said you need to take it easy."

"Five minutes?"

"Come here." says Gil, as he gently pulls Sara's body against his as he leans back on the bed.

Sara lifts her legs on to the bed and realises, for the first time, that she's wearing a horrible hospital gown. She shakes her head and cuddles into Gil. She rests her head against his shoulder and places her right arm over his chest, careful not to touch any of the wires which are attached to him.

"Mmm…five minutes…" she moans.

Gil smiles and pulls the blanket up over both of them.

"I love you." he whispers.

"Love you, too." she replies, almost asleep.

Gil is just drifting off to sleep when the door to his room opens and Doctor Smith comes in looking for Sara. When he sees her asleep, in a single bed with her husband, he shakes his head, smiles and walks back out, leaving Gil and Sara alone.

**TBC…**

**I think there's too much talking in this chapter, but…never mind.**

**Lynne x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me so HAPPY.**

**Enjoy!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 7**

At home three days later, Sara is off work. She's been ordered by Doctor Smith, and Gil, to have at least two weeks off work. Even Gil has taken a few days off to look after her, starting today; her first day at home.

Sara wakes up and reaches her arm across the bed in search of Gil, but he's not there. She opens her eyes and looks at the clock, only to find that she's slept for eleven hours. She pushes herself up off the bed and pulls her silk robe from the hook on the door, before carefully pulling it over her shoulders. She still feels a little wobbly on her legs, but only when she first stands up, however, she doesn't feel quite right today. Her stomach is doing somersaults, maybe it's because she's so relieved to be home; safe and happy with Gil. She takes a deep breath and heads from the bedroom, towards the kitchen. She finds Gil sitting at the counter on his laptop.

"Hey..." she whispers.

"Sara, sorry, did I wake you?" he says, as he stands up to kiss her.

She smiles and returns the kiss.

"No, you didn't wake me. I think I'm all slept out now."

Gil moves over to the coffee maker and pours some into a mug for Sara.

"Thanks."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Sara shakes her head. "No, thank you. I feel a bit...off today."

"Should I phone for a doctor?"

"No, I'll be okay. I think it's just relief to be home." she smiles.

"Okay, but if you feel worse you need to tell me okay?"

"Okay. What you reading there?" she asks, gesturing towards his laptop.

"Oh...err...an email from Chris."

"What?" says Sara, unable to hide her anger. "What does he say? I can't believe he has the nerve to email you after what he did."

Gil turns the screen toward his angry wife.

"Do you want to read it?"

"Hell yes." she growls. "I want to reply to it."

He knows that she's starting to get worked up, he shouldn't have told her about it.

"Sara, calm down." says Gil, sternly.

Sara leans forward to read what has been written.

_Gil, I'm sorry for what I put you and Sara through. I know it wrong of me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but at the same time I wanted to get my own back on you. You've been a good friend to me but I hate the fact that you're better than me, at everything. You have the life I've always wanted and I guess I'm jealous. I just wanted you to feel...sad and unhappy, just once. You've probably figured that I have a major drug problem? I didn't know that switching water samples would cause such a problem and then with the Meth and the murder...I just thought that you'd believe that Sara was wrong for you, that your life wasn't as perfect as it looked. I hope Sara is okay. Again, I am really sorry. Chris._

"Bastard." growls Sara. "How dare he?"

"Do I reply to it?"

"Gil, he almost had me fired and arrested and he almost killed me and split us up."

"I know."

Gil sighs and turns off his computer.

"Never mind, I'll decide later after I've spoken to Kevin."

Sara finishes her coffee and stands up.

"I think I'll go have a shower."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want any food? You need to keep your strength up."

"I'm fine. Why don't you join me?" asks Sara, a hint of seduction in her voice.

"I'd love to, but..."

Just on queue his phone rings and he smiles a little.

"It's Kevin, letting me know about…everything."

Sara smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

"Maybe later..."

Sara turns away from Gil, leaving him wanting more as she walks towards the bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Her shower was the best thing in world. Of course she used the shower whilst she was in hospital, but nothing compares to having a shower at home, surrounded by luxuries. She missed her shampoo and her grapefruit body wash and her loofah. How she managed without her loofah, God only knows. She finally feels clean and refreshed.

Sara steps into the bedroom, almost naked, to hear her phone ringing. She quickly fastens the towel around her body and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sara?"

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Smith, have I caught you at a bad time."

Sara panics for a second as she wonders what the problem is.

"Err…No." stammers Sara. "What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

"Sara, I've just been checking your file as I filed your paperwork work away and I came across something that was missed whilst you were in hospital."

"Oh…?"

"Sara, the last water sample you provided shows that you're pregnant."

Sara's mouth drops open, she tries to speak but no words will come out and her mouth suddenly feels as dry as the desert. Her head starts to spin a little as the words 'you're pregnant' replay over and over again.

"Sara?" asks Doctor Smith, after a long silence.

"What?" whispers Sara.

"You're pregnant. I guess we were too busy checking for Methylamphetamine in your sample that we overlooked the pregnancy result."

"P..P...Pregnant? No, that's not…I can't be…I'm still..." she cries. "Oh, God."

"Sara, I've made an appointment for you, to see a midwife, at 3 pm today. Will you be able to make it?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" she stutters. "Are you sure? Could this be a mistake?"

"I'm positive, Sara. You are pregnant."

"What about the coma and the overdose? Will it have caused problems?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I've booked you in to see a midwife straight away."

"Okay, err…yes, I'll go. Will you be there too?"

"I can be, if you want me there?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll see you there, just before 3 pm. Okay?"

"Yeah, thank you. Bye."

Sara stares blankly at the phone in her hand as tears build behind her eyes.

**TBC...**

**Sorry, I know it's short. I was hoping to finish this story tonight but I kept getting side tracked with Twitter and Facebook. LOL**

**I know, I know, there's too much talking again. **

**Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow.**

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**This is the last chapter, I feel like I went a bit off track from the challenge but I hope you still liked it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Chapter 8**

Sara places her phone on the bedside table and sits down on the bed.

_I can't believe it. Pregnant? There has to be some mistake. I'm not pregnant, I can't be...can I? I'm too old and I'm on contraception. I don't know how to be a mother, I mean, it's not like I had the best childhood. Oh, God, this isn't right. Gil...he's going to hate me. We've never talked about children, I doubt he'd even want a child, he'll say he's too old. What am I going to do?_

She sits and stares at the wall, crying, as images run through her mind. Images of her terrifying childhood; the fights and hospital visits. She's scared to be a mother; what if she turns out like hers?

After a few minutes, out of the blue, she smiles. She feels happy as an image of her and Gil holding a little bundle, the smallest, most beautiful face of a baby poking out of the top of a blanket. This image is quickly followed by more. Her mind races as beautiful pictures of the Grissom family days out and those lazy Sunday mornings where the whole family are in one bed as they watch cartoons together

Her smile widens, it almost reaches her eyes as her tears start to subside.

_I'm pregnant. I'm going to have baby with the man I'm so in love with. Gil's baby, I'm having Gil's beautiful baby._

Her mind starts to wander back to reality and panic kicks in.

_But...What if the foetus has been affected by the Methylamphetamine and the coma? What if...__No, stop it, Sara. Take it one step at a time. I need to tell Gil."_

"How the hell do I tell him?" she mumbles out loud.

She wipes some tears from her cheeks, not knowing if they're falling because she's happy, scared to tell Gil or worried because of what she's been through.

She brings her legs up onto the bed and crosses them as she pulls a pillow into her arms.

She's in a world of her own when Gil walks in.

He takes one look at Sara and his heart stops.

"Sara, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asks, as he rushes over to the bed.

She doesn't hear him and jumps when he appears in front of her. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I...err..." she stammers and then falls silent as she starts to cry again.

Gil sits down beside Sara and pulls her into his arms as fear grips at his heart.

"Sweetheart, talk to me."

Sara pulls away from him and focuses on the pattern of the duvet.

"I've just had a phone call from Doctor Smith. There's a...he found..." she cries. "Oh God, Gil. Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I didn't know. It wasn't meant to happen..."

"Honey, I could never hate you. You're scaring me. What wasn't meant to happen?" he soothes, as he tries to calm her down.

Sara takes a few deep, calming breathes before speaking again.

"I...I'm pregnant." she whispers, unable to look at him.

Gil's eyes widen in shock.

"Pregnant?"

"I'm sorry."

More tears fill her eyes at the unbarable silence.

"I'm going to be a daddy." he smiles, startling Sara from her thoughts.

The happiness in his voice makes Sara look up at him and she's shocked to see his eyes sparkling, brighter than she's ever seen.

"You're not mad?" she queries.

"Oh, sweetheart. Why would I be mad? Is that why you're upset?" he whispers.

"We've never discussed this before and...I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't want a child, a baby." she sniffs.

He pulls Sara into his arms again and kisses her softly on the mouth.

"Sara, why wouldn't I want a baby with you? I can't think of anything better than a baby Sara running around."

Sara smiles a little. "So...we're going to have a baby? Are you sure you want this? I mean, I think I do but if you don't then..." she trails off.

"Sweetheart, listen to me."

He smiles at her, with so much love and pride it makes Sara's heart ache.

"I've wanted to have a baby with you since the day I met you." he whispers.

"Really?" she sniffs.

Instead of answering with words, he answers her with a tender kiss, but then he pulls away as reality hits.

"Sara, we need to get you to a doctor. The overdose, it could have..."

"Doctor Smith has mad an appointment for me this afternoon at 3 pm. Will you come with me? I'm scared."

"I wouldn't miss it, Sara."

They sit and hold eachother, rocking back on forth on the bed. They're both smiling as they imagine what their future will hold for them.

"Gil?"

"Hmm..."

"What did Kevin have to say?"

Gil tells her that Chris has been arrested for murder, attempted murder and drug dealing. He's being kept in a 'safe house', for a few weeks, before he goes to prison, for two reasons. Reason one is because there are a lot of people who want him dead. Reason two is because his drug addiction is so bad and his withdrawal symptoms so severe, he needs rehab before he can stand up in court.

A few hours later, after they both awake from falling asleep on the bed, it's time for Sara's appointment with the midwife.

Gil pulls into the carpark and turns off the ignition. He looks at Sara to find her staring blankly out of the window and he can see tears waiting to spill over.

"Honey?"

"What if there's a problem, Gil?" she whispers softly.

"Honestly? I don't know. But that's why we're here."

Sara looks towards the doors of the clinic just as Doctor Smith walks out.

Sara gestures towards the doors.

"I suppose we'd better go."

Gil leans over to kiss her before they both step from the vehicle and make their way over to the doctor.

As they step inside, Gil feels Sara tense up and he takes hold of her hand.

She moves her eyes all over the reception area, taking in every detail. She smiles when they walk past a young couple, the female heavily pregnant and smiling, glowing even.

Sara sits down and starts fidgeting with the hem of her shirt before moving on to biting her nails.

Gil softly pulls her hand away from her mouth and holds it tightly in his.

"Sara Sidle-Grissom?" calls a young, pretty midwife.

Sara looks at Gil, then Doctor Smith.

She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't think she can.

Gil tugs at Sara's hand, urging her to her feet.

"Come on, Sweetheart."

Sara nods and stands up to follow the midwife into a private room.

They all chat for a while and Doctor Smith explains Sara's situation to Dawn, the midwife.

"Okay," smiles the midwife. "Lets have a look."

Sara lays down on the bed and lifts up her shirt.

"Gil..." she whispers and slides her hand over to his and he takes hold of it again.

"Err...Dawn, is this going to hurt?" asks Gil, slightly scared.

The midwife smiles and shakes her head.

"No, it might tickle a little bit though."

Sara doesn't look too convinced.

Dawn squeezes some cool gel onto Sara's abdomen and starts to move the transducer over the skin. After a few seconds, the smile on her face disappears and is replaced with concentration.

Doctor Smith steps over to the monitor and takes a looks, his eyes wide with...wonder.

"W...what's wrong." asks Sara, noticing the look on their faces.

Dawn and Doctor Smith let out a sigh at the same time and their expressions change to relief.

"Nothing." smiles Dawn, looking relieved. "Your baby was playing hide and seek."

Suddenly there's a loud noise being heard around the room; a thumping noise.

Gil's eyes dart around the room in shock as his eyes fill with tears.

"Is that...?" he whispers.

Sara gasps when she realises what she's hearing.

"That is your baby's strong and healthy heartbeat." smiles Dawn.

She moves the transducer over Sara's stomach again and then turns the screen towards her and Gil.

"And this is your baby." she says, pointing to a small white image.

The image is so small, like a bean, it takes Sara a few seconds to focus on it.

"Is it...healthy?" asks Sara.

Dawn smiles. "Yes, everything looks great, but I can't tell you the sex at this time. The foetus is about six centimetres long which places you at around twelve weeks pregnant."

"Twelve weeks? But how didn't I know? I've still been having..."

"Sometimes it happens like that. It's nothing to worry about though. However, I'd still like you to come back in a few weeks, it won't hurt to check after what you've been through." she smiles. "Would you like a copy of the scan?"

Gil and Sara nod their heads vigorously.

"Err...would it be possible to have five copies please. I'll pay for extras." asks Sara shyly.

"Sure." Dawn laughs. "We'll give you both a minute." she says, and gestures towards Doctor Smith and the door.

Sara looks at Gil, she tries to hold back her tears but when she sees his, hers spill over.

He lightly places his other hand over her stomach.

"That's out baby..." he whispers

"That's our baby..." repeats Sara, smiling.

He leans down and kisses her passionately, making her moan.

"Five?" he asks, laughing as he pulls away.

"Yeah, Aunty Cath and Uncles Greg and Nick are going to want to see their baby niece or nephew."

Gil smiles and kisses her again.

"Hmm...Baby Bug or Baby Butterfly?" asks Sara.

"I don't care. As long as it's healthy and has your looks." he smiles.

Dawn walks back into the room smiling and hands the scan pictures to Gil.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Smith has been called away. He sends his regards."

She then wipes the gel from Sara's stomach.

"Okay, all done. Don't hesitate to phone me if you have any questions or problems, okay?"

She hands Sara a pile of leaflets and tells her when her next appointment is.

"Thank you." whispers Sara, as she wipes some tears away.

Gil puts his arm around Sara's waist and they walk out, both looking a their baby's first picture.

On their way home, they stop at shop and buy three 'Congratulations' cards, one for Uncle Greg, one for Uncle Nick and one for Aunty Cath. Sara writes on the cards, signs them 'Love Baby Grissom' and then they drop them off at the lab, luckily without anybody seeing them.

Later that night, at home, Sara awakes suddenly when she feels a light touch on her stomach. She knows it's Gil, but she doesn't open her eyes straight away. She's about to say something when she feels him move slowly down the bed and place the softest kiss to her bare skin next to his fingers.

"Hello Butterfly. I'm your daddy." he whispers, his lips almost touching her tummy. "I need you to do me a favour, okay? I need you to take it really easy on your mummy for the next six months. I love her so much and I can't bare to see her hurting or in pain."

Sara feels tears spring to her eyes.

"I've only known about you for twelve hours and, except for your mummy, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are going to be so loved and so lucky and I can't wait to meet you." he whispers.

"Mmm..." Sara moans.

She writhes on the bed, pretending that she's just waking up.

Gil quickly pulls away from her tummy and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Gil..."

"I'm here, sweetheart." he whispers.

Sara opens her eyes and smiles at him.

He lays back down next to her and pulls her into his arms.

"Oh, God. I love you more than ever right now and I can't wait for you to give birth to our baby." he whispers. "Which, by the way, I think will be a Girl. Baby Girl Sidle-Grissom." he smiles.

"No, just Baby Girl, or Boy, Grissom." she smiles and rolls her eyes.

He leans in and kisses her passionately as his hands move down her body to explore. His fingers caress her thighs before moving up to her warmth, to check she's ready for him, then up the rest of her body.

With their mouths still moulded together he slowly slides into her, pausing as she adjusts to him.

"Ahh..." she gasps.

"You okay?" he asks, as he gently starts to move within her.

"Mmm.." she moans.

Sara moves her hips in time with him as euphoria surges through her body. Her hands move up his body and take hold of his face, she places kisses all over it and then devours his mouth.

He groans against her lips and he thrusts harder into her.

"Gil. Oh, Gil." she whimpers.

She arches her back, trying to take him deeper, as her hands move to his hips to pull him further inside her.

His thrusts slow down as his mouth captures hers again, in a slow sensual kiss.

"Now..." she cries.

He smiles down at her.

"I love you, Sara."

"I...I...Oh God." she whimpers. "I love you, too."

Her breathing is ragged now and she starts to wriggle around underneath him.

When he feels her walls tighten around him, it almost pushes him too far.

"Sara..." he growls. "Come for me, honey."

"Ahhh..."

With another slow and deep thrust, Sara complies and gives herself to her husband. Her body jerks up, into him, and she throws her arms over his shoulders.

Her heat sends him over the edge and he sees lights behind his eyes as he explodes inside her.

"Sara. My Sara..." he groans.

"Mmm..God. Gil...Giiilll..."

Her body falls weak in his arms and he holds her tightly throughout their climax.

He pulls out of her and he repositions their bodies so that Sara's almost laying on his chest.

"I love you..." she slurs, unable to open her eyes until her 'come down' is over.

"I love you, too." he replies.

He kisses her head and they settle down to wait for sleep to take over.

They are both smiling, thankful to be together, thankful to be safe and thankful for the healthy baby which is growing inside Sara.

**The End**

**I know I rushed the ending a bit. I'm sorry but I had to finish this story tonight.**

**Hope it was okay.**

**Review if you want to.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
